


Hannibal's Subtle Bedroom Hints

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, This is rather cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hannibal's subtle (and not so) attempts at seducing Will Graham- and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Subtle Bedroom Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Or, "How the Hell to Get Will Graham to Eat Out My Asshole".
> 
> This is a combination of a few things. Namely Hannigramcracker telling me about this Mozart song and me texting her the horrible idea of this being a cracky smut fic and the title chapter. Throw the conversation on tubmlr and people asked for it. Daddy kink got thrown in because why the hell not? Also it stems from another request/idea that was given to me.
> 
> Someone take my fanfic writing license away from me.

Will finished off his wine just as the music ended, a striking note and then a moment of silence. Hannibal smiled and took the glass from him without asking, walking away to refill it. “I shouldn’t,” Will had started, feeling rather light already- having had one glass during dinner, and this second one going down far faster than it should have. But Hannibal was ignoring him, slipping off towards the kitchen as the music picked up again.

Will stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking a walk around the room as he tried to decipher the music. It wasn’t often he heard anything with lyrics echoing its way through Hannibal’s home, and he was curious what was being sung.

Hannibal returned a moment later, handing Will his glass, fingers brushing in a way that made Will bite the inside of his lip. He cursed the man for being so attractive, the kind of attractive that made him want to just _bend over and beg_. Of course, Will kept that to himself. Hannibal was, after all, his almost=psychiatrist, somewhat-colleague, what with his help with the FBI, and of course, friend. Nowhere in those categories did _casual fucking_ seem to fit, and thus Will kept quiet. He didn’t want to risk losing the one good thing in his life.

“What is this?” Will asked, raising his glass in the air as if to gesture to the song. “Not often I hear something with lyrics in your home.”

“Mozart,” Hannibal said smoothly, taking a sip of his wine. Will nodded, figured he should have known it would be something classical like that. Something out of his regular taste. Then again, Will had trouble with taste- his thoughts were, of course, never very _tasty_.

Except the thoughts about Hannibal. And those were a different sort of delicious that most would probably find unsavory from him.

“I can’t understand what he’s saying,” Will admitted, before taking a quick drink. His tongue felt light in his mouth, like it would keep going, and he had to focus on keeping his mouth shut.

“It is in German.”

“Ah.” Will took another drink. “Kinda catchy. I never really picture you listening to _anything_ with vocals. Except maybe opera.”

“I am a fan of the opera.” Will nodded. _I pegged you right there, Dr. Lecter_. He took another drink, and realized he’d downed more than half his glass already. _Fuck, slow it down Graham. You’re not supposed to swim in this shit, just sip it_. “Have you ever been, Will?”

“No,” he admitted, listening to the voice echoing around him. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was so curious what they were saying, but he was. He just wasn’t sure if he should ask Hannibal, or if he was tipsy and talking just seemed like a good idea. He realized he was staring at Hannibal’s mouth, and decided he was _definitely_ tipsy. Hannibal smirked, and Will wondered if he noticed. “What are they saying?” he finally asked, lifting his wine up and, rather stupidly he knew, finishing off the glass. Hannibal watched, and Will saw something in those eyes- something almost predatory, something that made his legs feel like they might dissolve under him.

_Stop with the wine, dammit. Don’t let him get you another glass_.

But Hannibal was already taking his glass. “Oh, no,” Will said, “Hannibal I’ve had enough, really. Hell, I’ve probably had too much.”

“One more small glass will do you no harm,” he reasoned, disappearing. When he appeared though, the glass was _anything but small_. He handed it to Will, and watched until he took a drink.

“If this is small,” Will reasoned, “Then we have different forms of measurements.” He smiled to himself, internally giggling and wondering what else in the room wasn’t so small, and then caught himself and blushed.

“Is something amusing, Will?” Hannibal took a sip of his own glass, and Will wondered if he had actually filled it up once since dinner.

“Uh, no. No, sorry, just...the wine. Making me feel a little...light.” He tried to set the glass down but Hannibal shook his head, and Will sighed. “Seriously, this is going to make my tongue very loose in about another two sips. And I’ve still got to find a way to get home.”

“Perhaps I would like your tongue loose.” Will stared, gawked without realizing it. _Was that...was he flirting? Is that flirting? That’s flirting, I swear. Okay Graham, okay, keep your shit together. You can handle this. You might be drunk but you can handle this. Play it cool, say something smooth_.

“You still haven’t told me what the song means,” Will blurted out. _Yeah. That was smooth. No wonder you never get laid_. Hannibal smiled, walking away from Will to push some of his books on his bookshelf further into place.

“The German translates to _Lick me in the ass_.” He said it with no inflection in his voice, but Will just stared, nearly losing his hold on his wine glass.

“Wh-what?” Without much thought he lifted the glass and downed the last of it, throwing his head back before Hannibal could see. _You had to have heard him incorrectly_.

“It was rather humorous in its time,” Hannibal said, “And despite it’s lyrical value, there is something rather lovely about the harmonies.” Will blinked, reached up to grab his glasses and set them on a small table with his empty wine glass. For a moment things swam, and he cursed himself for drinking so much. He had to think of a way to survive this conversation.

“Sounds just kinky to me,” Will admitted. _That was not what you were supposed to say_.

“I would argue that there is noting particularly _kinky_ about that,” Hannibal countered, walking towards Will. “There are things far more...less widely accepted or viewed as mundane in the sexual world.”

“Well have you tried it?” Will blushed, then, and cursed that he didn’t have his wine glass to hide behind. Hannibal had set his own down, and suddenly he seemed closer than Will had realized, close enough that Will felt compelled to take a step back, although he didn’t. He feared he might topple over if he did.

Hannibal gave him an amused smirk, a small huff of his breath, and he stepped even closer, reaching out to Will, one hand resting along his cheek, stroking his stubble. Will blinked, thought he should probably react, that maybe he should be alarmed, but all he wanted to do- and did- was push into that hand, Hannibal’s other finding his waist.

“I have,” he admitted without a hint of emotion, “And found it rather enjoyable.”

_Oh. Well._ Will gulped, felt Hannibal’s thumb running along his lower lip, and without much thought he opened his mouth, let his tongue dart out and trace the ridges of his finger pad. A little light went off in Hannibal’s eyes, and Will was fairly sure that perhaps he needed to add a new category for their relationship. One that included shameless drunk flirting as a description.

_I wonder if he did the licking or..._ Will’s mind trailed off as Hannibal pulled his thumb away, suddenly closing off the distance and pressing his mouth to Will’s roughly. Will choked on his breath, felt Hannibal’s tongue pressing between his lips and was too drunk to think that maybe that was a bit forward for someone who put so much emphasis on not being rude.

All Will could do was let his mouth be assaulted and try to not reach out and clutch onto Hannibal’s expensive suit. He failed miserably at that, his hands clutching onto his jacket as he tried to fight back with his own tongue, which now felt heavy, despite it seeming light as air when Will had wanted it to be still. _If I didn’t need you I swear I’d cut you out._

Will made a little sound, and Hannibal’s hand left his face, ran down his chest. Without any thought, Will slipped closer, popped a button open on Hannibal’s vest, and the man chuckled into his mouth. It felt funny- but Will decided not a _bad_ sort of funny. He managed another button, before Hannibal left his mouth, found his neck and kissed, pressed his tongue to Will’s pulse point. The younger man gave a moan, let Hannibal wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies flush together as he teased the tender flesh. Will could feel Hannibal’s erection pressing against him and gasped.

_Well. Well fuck. Okay Graham, c’mon. You’ve dreamed about this, get your head in the game_.

Will ground against that hardness, his hands fluttering where ever they could touch, tugging at clothing as if to silently beg for its removal. Hannibal chuckled and leaned back, slipping his jacket off and casually tossing it over a table, his vest following. Will stared, couldn’t think exactly what to do other than that, and watched the way Hannibal’s fingers worked nimbly at his tie. When he was pulling that away, Will couldn’t contain himself any longer, and he grabbed Hannibal by a fistful of his shirt, dragging him closer and kissing him, this time convinced he wouldn’t let him have the upper hand.

Hannibal’s mouth tasted very faintly of wine- but then again, Will wasn’t sure if that taste was just stuck on his own tongue now, and he made delicious little sounds that Will hadn’t anticipated. He reached between them, daring to palm at Hannibal’s cock through his pants, and the man gasped around his mouth. Will shivered. _Oh god okay I can do this_.

Hannibal was working on the buttons to his own shirt and Will was stroking him through the cloth, turning them slightly, trying to remember where in the room anything was. Couch, a chair, _anything_. He didn’t want to pull away from Hannibal’s mouth to look, and he was slightly glad when Hannibal helped guide him, as Will wasn’t sure he could navigate a straight hallway with how much his head was swimming.

Hannibal broke the kiss long enough to fall back onto the couch, shirt open, and Will dropped down to his knees, pulling the shirt aside so he could kiss at his chest, closing his mouth around one nipple and flicking his tongue along it, loving the way Hannibal’s moan seemed to reverberate around the room and drown out the soft music. Will rested his hands on the man’s thighs, kissed down his chest, to his navel, then pressed his face into his groin, kissed through the fabric, nuzzled gently. For a moment he wanted to just stay there, but he had to remind himself _that he was just drunk and no one else would think it was a great idea to spend endless time nuzzling their crotch_ , so he pulled back and managed to fumble with the button and zipper. A few tugs of clothing, and he had Hannibal free and in his hand.

_Yeah, that glass of wine wasn’t the only over sized thing in this room_.

Will cursed himself as he ran his hand up along Hannibal’s cock, watched the way the man’s chest rose and fell with each breath. He grinned, leaning in, kissing along the underside, letting his tongue tease around the head. He’d pictured himself doing this plenty of times, it was almost like following a script. And by the way Hannibal pushed into his hand, he was fairly sure it was a _well written_ script.

With a breath Will leaned down, sucking the head into his mouth, continuing to stroke with his hand, and Hannibal groaned, reaching down to bury one hand in Will’s hair. Will smiled as best he could with a mouthful of cock, wondering if there was something specific Hannibal liked-

Will nearly choked at his own naivety, covered it by pulling off Hannibal’s cock to lick up the underside. _He told you what he wanted you dumbass. You’re just too much of an idiot to read his hints._ Will let his tongue flick along the head one more time, before he pulled away, scooting back.

“On the floor,” he said, staring up at Hannibal. The man gave him one questioning look, then obeyed, slipping off the couch and onto his knees. Will guided him around, so he was facing the couch, leaning into it, and slipped his fingers into the waist of his pants and underwear tugging everything down his thighs. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth for a moment, dared to run his hand up along Hannibal’s ass, grabbing a handful of flesh, and leaned against him, finding his ear to whisper, “Want me to do it?”

“Do what?” Hannibal breathed, and Will chuckled, feeling so brave suddenly with Hannibal exposed, with the taste of his salty skin on his tongue- and with himself still fully clothed.

“You know what,” Will breathed, pressing his fingers between flesh and pressing them against Hannibal’s hole, just a slight pressure, but the man was shifting, pushing towards it. Will chuckled and pulled away, settled lower and parted flesh to exhale against his entrance. “Ask me nicely,” Will whispered.

“Please.”

“With a little more _passion_ , Hannibal.” He flicked his tongue out, just a moment of contact, and the man’s breath shuddered out of him.

“ _Please Will_.”

“Better.” Will grinned, then ran his tongue along the muscle, lapping at Hannibal’s hole and loving the way he groaned and pushed back against him, his hips shifting. Will grasped his ass with both hands and held it with an iron grip, pressing closer, his own cock hard and aching in his pants- but he almost didn’t care. There was too much for him to take in in that moment, and his brain was far too fuzzy for everything.

He moaned into his work, let his tongue begin to push against the muscle, then pulled back, exhaling over his own saliva and making Hannibal shiver.

“Ask me to do it again,” he whispered, needing to hear Hannibal. Needing him suddenly to seem _dirty and undone_.

“Will, _please_.” There was a small break in his voice, one Will never thought he’d hear, and he shuddered, feeling his cock throbbing.

“Ask daddy nicely,” Will said in a low whisper. _Oh fuck. Graham what the hell, you fucked this up royally, say something to cover that up-_

“Daddy please,” Hannibal nearly whimpered- something so unlike him that Will was taken aback enough that he almost lost his balance. “Please, daddy- eat out my ass.”

Will gawked for a second, choked on his own breath, and then was pressing his tongue into Hannibal, fucking him with it and feeling him writhing around, gasping. He bowed his head and gripped at the couch, and Will reached around him, found his cock and stroked it. He was slick, leaking to the point that it was dripping on the floor, and Will found the way his hand slid along the wet skin made his stomach tighten. _I wonder how close he is._

“Wanna cum for me?” Will whispered, pulling back just enough so Hannibal could hear him. “You wanna cum for daddy?”

“Yes!”

Will grinned and stroked him faster, letting his tongue work against and into his hole again, heard Hannibal’s breath coming faster, until it was choked, broken, and he was making sounds that Will had never expected Hannibal pushed back against his mouth, and with a gasp, he stilled, spurting his cum over Will’s fingers, onto the floor. Will stroked him through it, then released his cock to grasp at his ass, continuing to eat him out as Hannibal whimpered, squirming away one moment, then pushing back against him the next.

“Please,” Hannibal gasped, “It’s too much daddy, stop.”

Will pulled back, gasping, then pressed up along Hannibal’s back, hooking in arm around his chest as the man looked back at him, finding his mouth and kissing him. Hannibal seemed relaxed from his orgasm, and Will was drunk enough that he took advantage of it, pressing his tongue into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip, nearly rutting against him while he was still dressed. He was so close it was killing him, but he didn’t know how to go about getting his own release. _Just suck it up Graham and go lock yourself in the bathroom. It’ll take all of thirty seconds at this point_.

For once, that would have been the _rational_ thought.

Instead, Will pulled away, nearly throwing himself onto the couch and fumbling with his pants. He pulled himself free, stroking once, before Hannibal had batted his hand away and sunk his mouth down, engulfing Will in a wet heat that blow his mind. A few bobs of Hannibal’s head and Will was gone, seed washing over his tongue, along his lips as Hannibal began to pull back, one pearly drop running from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

Will couldn’t breath. He stared, felt Hannibal sliding up his mouth, and kissed him, licking at the trail along his chin, sinking his hands into Hannibal’s hair and murmuring that he was a _good boy_ , and Hannibal mewling into Will’s mouth and continued to kiss him into delirium. _Mmm, maybe I should get drunk more often. And I should thank that guy, who was it? Mozart. Yeah, Mozart. Gotta thank him, send flowers to his grave or something-_

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal whispered as he kissed Will, who pulled back and blinked, wondered for a second if Hannibal could hear the gears in his mind turning.

“Just uh...that I should thank Mozart or something. I mean, he _did_ give me the idea to eat you out.” Will grinned, and for a brief moment of clarity wondered what the hell kind of mess he’d find himself in the morning, when he was sober and had to face all he had done _and said_. He pushed those thoughts away with a playful smirk, and patted his thigh. “Now come up here,” Will said, “and give daddy a real kiss.”

As Hannibal climbed onto his lap, pants still around his thighs and shirt still open, Will decided he didn’t give a flying fuck about the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> God, if I do write any more crazy things, they'll probably not be connected and just be random, slightly cracky ideas. I'm so sorry for what I've done.
> 
> (Also, while the translation would mean something closer to _kiss my ass_ in terms of use, it's still quite the way to give a hint, I'd say.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My sweet, sweet boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465594) by [Fenderism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism)




End file.
